A Trip To Haruhi's
by Xx666WriterOFAwesome666xX
Summary: A visit to Haruhi's turns into a deadly game of truth or dare, the culprits? The twins of course! Will the others make it through the dares? Rated for language and yaoi in later chapters. KyoTama, Twincest and possibly Hunny/Mori
1. The Suggestion

**A/N: Yay! My first Ouran story! I'm so excited to get this out to the people! ENJOY! Oh, by the way, at any point if i don't specify which of the twins are talking, (except if they're talking to each other in which case they would say each other's names) Hikaru will always speak first, then Kaoru. M'kay?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran High School Host Club I would die!, which I don't because I'm alive right now...**

As the host club was going on the twins were in a fit of that "brotherly love" of theirs with several of the customers finding themselves lured to them.

"Oh, Hikaru why do you have to distract me with your incredible radiance?"

"Please Kaoru, not now, we have guests to attend to…"

The twins said seductively as an entire hoard of girls cooed at their "brotherly love", in fact hardly any of the host club members (except Hunny) believed there was anything "brotherly" about it.

"Get a room."

"Tamaki! How could you be so hurtful!" The twins simultaneously gaped at Tamaki's statement.

"Really guys stop being so rude! We have guests to focus on, not each other!"

Oh, I guess you're right Kyoya… I'm afraid we have to wait 'til later Kaoru…" Hikaru said with playful smile.

I'm afraid so too, we will most definitely be picking this up later dear brother." Kaoru said with seductive eyes and a devilish smile.

"Now that's better" Kyoya said smugly

After hours of entertaining girls in the Host Club, Tamaki decided it was time for a little get together…

"HARUHI!" Tamaki called to the secretly female host.

"Yes, Tamaki…?" Haruhi answered, clearly aggravated to hear Tamaki beckoning her for the thousandth time that day.

"I propose we have a get together at your abode!" Tamaki declared before the Host Club.

"We second that notion!" The twins agreed, since Haruhi had yet to invite them over.

"I third it!, I third it!" Hunny jumped for joy at the thought of cake with his friends at Haruhi's house.

"Ok, first of all, it's a house, second, I don't know because…Uh…" She stumbled on a reason for them not to come over.

"Because what, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"…Uh…Because…" Haruhi continued to stumble, then looked around at the longing faces of Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny.

"…Well my Dad won't be home untill later, so…"

"YAHOO!" They cheered, overly excited.

"All right, all right, calm down before I change my mind…" Haruhi threatened.

They immediately became silent and before long all the Host Club members had their backpacks and were ready to go.

"…crap" Haruhi sighed as she realized she really had no other options other than to let them come over.

"So, what mode of transportation shall we be using this fine day Haruhi?" Tamaki questioned.

"The bus." Haruhi said bluntly.

"What kind?" Tamaki begged further questions.

"Try the city bus." Haruhi clarified.

"Wow! The city bus!" Hunny once again, began to envision it.

"Oh, yay! The most extensive form of commoner travel!" Said Tamaki, gleeful to be trying more, poor person things.

"Why don't you shuddap you faker!" Renge said, coming out of virtually nowhere, sending Tamaki crying into the corner of woe.

"Milord come out of the corner of woe…"

"Yes, it's quite unsightly…please, if not for us, come out of the corner for your own reputation…" The Hitachiin brothers said agreeing it looked unprofessional.

"I guess you're right…" Tamaki said in the process of getting up out of the corner.

"Allright then, with everyone gathered, we may now depart!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"TO HARUHI'S HOUSE!" Kaoru quickly agreed.

"Maybe this was a bad decision…" Haruhi wondered aloud.

"NONSENSE! It was a marvelous decision and a fantastic idea too!" Tamaki said getting more conceited and egotistic by the minute.

"No need to be self-centered there, Mr. King." Kyoya informed.

"Well I believe you should shut your face Mom." Tamaki retaliated.

"Ok, first of all, It's physically impossible to shut your face-" Kyoya started, being all technical, but was cut off.

"Oh blah Mom, enough stupid technicalities." Stated the Host Club President.

"Yes, now let's go!" Kaoru ushered.

"Yes, let's!" Hiaru agreed.

"Yeah, The faster you get there, the faster you can go…" Haruhi said still dwelling on the fact she may have made a huge mistake.

After exiting the prestigious Ouran High School and walking the half a block to the nearest bus stopm the seven club members waited for the bus to arrive. With a seemingly endless six minutes of excited talking gone by, the bus had finally pulled up allowing them and some random guy in a suit to board it. As everyone else marveled at the "incredible beauties" of the city bus mode of public transportation, the usually short ride seemed to drag on for hours as Haruhi wondered what horrors will come of this little "get together."


	2. Mistakes

**A/N: Hay hay! sorry about the delay, end of school finals and stuff, ya know haha please don't hurt me... heh.. so again i'm sorry, this chapter is super short *cowers in corner from people with weapons ready to hurt me* B-but p-please! E-enjoy heh heh..**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ouran... Darn...**

Once they arrived at Haruhi's apartment complex, Tamaki stared with a stupid little "Wow this is amazing I can't believe it! I'm actually at Haruhi's house!" face on, which frankly, irritated Haruhi.

"Uh, c'mon guys, my apartment's over here…" Haruhi stated still believing this was a really stupid mistake.

"Yay, yay, Haru-chan's house!" Hunny chanted gleefully.

"Um… yeah…ok here we go…" Haruhi sighed as she unlocked the door to her apartment.

"Hmmm…it could use an interior decorator…" The twins said in unison, obviously not caring about their insensitivity at all.

"STOP BEING RUDE!" Tamaki slapped them on the backs of their heads afer scolding his make believe "sons".

"Bleh…make us "Daddy" you can't control us" The twins stuck their tongues out at Tamaki.

"MOOOOOOM! The twins are being mean to me! Make them stop!" Tamaki whined at Kyoya.

"I am not your wife…" Kyoya stated.

"MOOOOM! C'MON MAKE 'EM STOOOOP!" Tamaki continued to whine while the twins made fun of him in the background.

"All right, all right, just stop whining…" Kyoya reluctantly gave in.

"We won't listen to you either, Mom…"

"Yeah, no way we won't listen to anyone!" The twins resumed torturing Tamaki who has now fled to the corner of woe.

"Oh really? Well I'd stop it now if you want you heads to remain on your bodies." Kyoya smiled at them.

"Jeez this guy's really something else…" Haruhi thought.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Wanna have some cake?" Hunny and Mori pulled cake out of seemingly nowhere and smiled at Haruhi.

"Um… sure…" Haruhi said partial to it since she had no idea where it came from.

"HEY! We want cake too!" The twins and Tamaki yelled to anyone who was listening.

After indulging in Hunny's super delicious cake of random origins, they decided to find something to do.

"We could play spin the bottle…" Tamaki suggested.

"I wouldn't advise it, there are six guys and one girl, and I really don't think any of us want to kiss each other…" Kyoya pointed out.

"True…" Tamaki realized this and shrugged the idea off.

"Um… how about a game of cards?" Haruhi asked.

"Nah, too boring…"

"Yes, extremely boooring…" The twins once again expressed their opinions

The next few moments were spent in immense silence while everyone tried to come up with somwthing interesting to do.

"UUUUUGH! If I have to spend another minute in silence I'm gonna snap!" Tamaki yelled aggravated at the quiet.

Kyoya then proceeds to slap Tamaki in the face.

"Thanks, I needed that…" Tamaki said

"No problem" Kyoya answered

As they continued to wait in silence, Haruhi noticed the twins get an mischievous grin and began to worry what horrors they had in store for her and the others during this day of what seems to be, mistakes.


	3. The Approval

**A/N: Here it is! chapter four! it's got some twincest so just know, you've been warned... and there WILL be yaoi next chapter! so prepare yourself! Again, sorry for the shortness, but, it'll get better, I promise! **

**Disclaimer: Alas, Ouran is still owned by Bisco Hatori-san... for if it wasn't there would be a hell of a lot more yaoi, tee hee!**

Haruhi began to get an anxious, worried feeling when the Hitachiin's smiles grew even more mischievously twisted, and by that point she felt Tamaki had as well seeing as how he shot a worried glance at Kyoya, who just continued to scribble down whatever it was he wrote in that notebook of his, oblivious to Tamaki's looks.

"We…" Hikaru started.

"…Have an idea…" Kaoru finished, both their looks becoming similar to Kyoya's death glare.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Stop scaring everyone! Just tell us your idea!" Hunny's fearless voice ran through the air of Haruhi's apartment.

"Alright fine, Hikaru, care to start off?" Kaoru prompted his counterpart who happily obliged.

"Well, we propose to play, a little game of sorts…"Hikaru started, making Haruhi's heart rate quicken, the twins' games never ended well for anyone.

"This game…it happens to be titled…" Kaoru started yet another sentence causing utter silence other than the sound of Kyoya's pen writing.

"_Truth or Dare…_" Both twins finished their grins growing, if at all possible.

"No way, uh-uh, not happening." Haruhi was going to stop this before it had begun, she had played her share of games of truth or dare, and she'd bet every last penny of hers on the fact that playing such a game with the Host Club would end on not-so-friendly terms, especially with the Hitachiins as part of the action.

"Aw, but _why_?" The twins whined, in unison of course.

"Because I said so." Haruhi stated bluntly.

"Well… since we are but mere _children…_" Hikaru accentuated the word children, and allowed his twin to finish the thought.

"We should leave this matter up to _Mommy_ and _Daddy_…" Kaoru finished, allowing all eyes to turn to Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Um…hmm…" Tamaki stumbled looking back and forth between Kyoya and the others.

"I have no problem with it…" Kyoya trailed, enlightening the twins, for if Kyoya gave them a "go" then the others will agree, it was fabulous!

"…Crap." Haruhi said dryly, because she knew now it was all approved and she'd have to play their game now…

"Hmm…Haruhi, me and Kaoru need to use the restroom quickly, where is it?" Hikaru asked politely, too politely if you'd ask Haruhi.

"…Together?" Haruhi questioned, with a hasty nod from the twins following. This didn't seem to bother any of the others, in fact they were acting as if those two going off alone _together_ was normal.

"If you could please show us the restroom, Haruhi, that would be absolutely perfect." Kaoru smiled a polite and friendly smile to her.

"Um, right this way guys…" Haruhi was hesitant to letting them both in there, _together_.

"Thanks." the twins politely thanked Haruhi before she left them alone in her bathroom, _together. _

"Heh, Hikaru this is going to be a positively _wonderful _game! I can't believe they actually agreed! Haha!" Kaoru laughed at their friends' stupidity with a devilish grin.

"Yes absolutely dear brother." Hikaru agreed with the same grin.

"You know, you're positively _sexy _when you wear that smile, Hikaru." Kaoru said to his brother, who allowed a small blush to adorn his face.

"Not as sexy as you, Kaoru…" Hikaru returned, a small blush now on the other's face.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru trailed.

"We must get going dear brother, the others will worry…" Hikaru said entwining their fingers as the exited Haruhi's bathroom, only to untangle them when they arrived back with the rest of the group.

_Fun indeed…_ Both twins thought as they took their seats beside each other in the circle of their just-beginning game of truth or dare.


	4. The More, The Merrier

**A/N: Bon jour! I bring to you yet another installment to my story, I hope you will enjoy it! Also I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed my story thus far, you are all really great and I hope I continue to get such wonderful reviews! Oh! If you have a dare you're dying to see in this story drop me a comment, I'll take the dares of anything for any character featured in this story.**

**Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine... because the awesomeness would kill me on contact...which wouldn't be too good...**

Only a few seconds later, the twins were already starting the game, much to most of the others' dismay.

"Alright, if we're going to play the game…" Hikaru started.

"…Then we'll need to figure out who's going to be the first _victim_…" Kaoru continued.

"…And we will dare first!" The twins simultaneously added making everyone shudder at the thought.

As this was said the group started wondering the method of which the twins would figure out the first poor soul to mess with.

"How exactly do you plan on finding the first…um…victim?" Haruhi asked, hoping they would at least have a fair and just way to choose.

"Hmm…how about popular vote?" Hikaru suggested.

"Fabulous brother! A splendid idea!" Kaoru agreed.

"Alright… now who do you guys vote to be our first victim?" The twins directed their eyes at their friends.

"I think Tama-chan should go first!" Hunny put in, followed by a nod from Mori.

"Okie-Dokie! That's two for Milord!" Hikaru said.

"Tamaki." Haruhi stated, thinking it's only fair because he suggested the visit in the first place.

"That makes three…" Kaoru added sending a devious glace at his brother.

"Heh…yes…" Hikaru confirmed, returning Kaoru's glance.

"It would be interesting…" Kyoya also agreed on Tamaki going first.

"Then it's settled! Milord shall be first!" The doppelgangers exclaimed.

"What? NO!" Tamaki yelled, utterly scared of what the twins would make him do.

"Well…Hikaru and I must now decide you're fate…er…dare." Kaoru said turning to Hikaru and facing opposite the others so they could discuss secretly.

"Hmm…are you thinking what I'm thinking…?" Hikaru whispered.

"Why certainly my brother!" Kaoru answered, also whispering.

When the twins turned back around, he looks on their faces sent chills down Tamaki's spine…the look practically said this was going to be bad.

"Milord…we have decided…"Hikaru started

"…We want you to…" Kaoru kept their sentence moving.

"KISS KYOYA!" They finished, and at that moment the entire group was either shocked, holding back laughter, or both of them.

"Woah, hey, do I not get a say in this?" Kyoya questioned.

"Hmm….Nope! Pucker up Kyoya!" Hikaru teased while Kaoru laughed in the background.

"You two had better be careful…" Haruhi stated seeing the ravenous glare Kyoya was sending them.

"Hey! It's all of you guys who said Milord should go first, so it's your fault!" Kaoru blamed them while Hikaru only nodded in agreement.

"We said he could go first, never did we say that should be his dare!" Haruhi clarified.

"Well it's too late now…his fate is sealed." Hikaru proclaimed.

"Yep… now he HAS to kiss Kyoya…" Kaoru agreed.

The next thing everyone knew, Tamaki had tackled Kyoya and begun Kissing him a little too passionately.

"Woah…didn't' see that coming…" The twins gaped at the scene unfolding before them.

"Um… that's….really weird…" Haruhi trailed.

But it only became weirder when Kyoya started kissing back.

"Takashi…this is kinda scary…" Hunny shivered while Mori only continued staring.

After forty-seven seconds, Mori had decided that it had gone on too long.

"Enough." Mori stated as he pulled Tamaki off of Kyoya.

"Aww… it was just getting fun!" Tamaki whined while receiving stares from everyone else.

Kyoya only fixed his glasses, which had gone askew when Tamaki tackled him, and remained silent, but Haruhi noticed a light blush that had adorned his face.

"Woah…that's….weird… I thought he rendered no emotions except for the empty smiles at the Host Club…" Haruhi thought.

Haruhi's Thoughts were interrupted by the resuming of the almost forgotten game of truth or dare.

"Well, since Milord was just dared, he gets to pick who he dares next." Hikaru explained how the rest of the game was going to work.

"Hmm…I choose…Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed over-excitedly.

"Hey… wasn't this a game of _truth or _dare? I seems like just a game of dare!" Haruhi pointed out.

"I was gonna pick dare… I always do, that's why the twins never asked me…" Tamaki said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…well I want truth!" Haruhi informed.

"Okaaaaay….oh! I got it! Do you have any feelings for any of us?" Tamaki asked her.

"Other than friendship…no…" Haruhi answered, relieved that her turn was over with. "Now I pick…Mori…" Haruhi chose.

"…Dare." Mori told her.

"Alright, I dare you to….go outside and run around saying "I'm a pretty butterfly!" repeatedly." Haruhi dared poor Mori.

Mori shrugged, then went outside and completed his dare while everyone else laughed so hard most of them began crying.

"Done." Mori said as he walked back in the room as if nothing happened. "Mitsukuni." Mori picked.

"Ooh ooh! Takashi give me a dare! "Hunny ecstatically said.

"Mitsukuni, I dare you to eat cake." Mori idly handed Hunny a leftover piece of cake from earlier.

"Yay!" Hunny exclaimed and began eating the cake.

"Hey! What was that?" Hikaru protested.

"I gave Mitsukuni my dare…" Mori clarified

"Well, yeah! But why'd you go so easy on him?" Kaoru questioned.

"Because…I couldn't think of anything else." Mori answered.

"I wanna give Tama-chan a dare!" Hunny interrupted.

"Okay, shoot Hunny!" Tamaki allowed Hunny to dare him.

"I dare you to invite Nekozawa and Renge to our game!" Hunny happily dared.

"NOOOOOO!" Tamaki disagreed seeing as how he thought Nekozawa was creepy

"It's too late Milord!" The twins exclaimed together.

"….Fine." Tamaki grumbled and picked up his cell phone.

Within minutes, There was a knock on the door. Tamaki then opened it revealing Nekozawa and Renge.

"Hi! Hi!" Renge greeted.

"Hello all…" Nekozawa added creepily.

"Hey! Thanks for joining the party! Take a seat and join our game of Truth or dare!" The twins gestured to two empty spots within their circle, in the meantime, Haruhi wondered if her house could withstand Renge and Nekozawa's presence along with the Host Club's.


End file.
